The invention relates to a support for the arm of a pistol shooter, with an elongated body, the rear end of which has a first support surface to lean on the shoulder region of the shooter.
Known stocks for pistols are removably mounted on the handle or on the housing of the respective pistol. Therefore, the pistol shooter has benefit of the advantages of a standard shotgun, for example, enhanced accuracy in firing. Such stocks are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,438,771 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,482.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,902 A describes a stock which is only suitable for revolvers, because its lower shaft strut covers the underside of the handle and thus cannot be used in pistols or some submachine guns. Moreover, the mentioned stock strut is extended in the shooting direction and additionally secured to the handle.
The AT 410 141 B describes a stock, the lower strut of which engages in an especially created guide of the handle, and the upper strut of which forms a contact surface for the handle. Since in use the hand of the shooter grasps only the handle of the pistol, the stability of the connection is limited by the bending stiffness of the lower strut.
All these stocks have the disadvantage that their assembly and disassembly require some skill or increased training effort. This can present a problem in the individual case. Furthermore, such stocks are to be fixed such that the return of the carriage is not obstructed. This affects either the grasp feeling (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 8,438,771) or requires constructional measures on the gun (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,482). These stocks are expedient in connection with a pistol.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a replacement for a stock according to the prior art, which can be used without loss of time and which is designed in such a manner that it does not need to be mounted on the pistol and may also be used for other purposes.